mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Perseus
Perseus was a famous hero in Greek mythology. He was the son of Zeus and Danae and is known best for having slayed the creature Medusa. In Mythology Birth His mother, Danae, was impregnated by Zeus disguised as a shaft of golden sunlight. Then he pooped on the robot. He exploded because he was stinky. The Quest for Medusa's Head Because Perseus was poor and didn't have anything to give at his mother's forced wedding, he was sent out on a quest to kill the Gorgon Medusa by his soon-to-be stepfather, Polydectes, and bring back her head as a gift. He expected Perseus to die on this quest just so he could live with his new wife in peace. As soon as Perseus was out of sight of any mortals, two gods appeared: Hermes and Athena. Hermes gave Perseus a sword to slay the Gorgons with, and Athena presented him with a highly-polished shield - he was told to use this as a mirror, because if he looked directly at any of the Gorgons, he would be turned to stone. She also told him to go west and find the Gorgon's sisters, the Graeae - they were the only ones who knew where the Gorgons were. The Graeae (literally "gray people") were three sister born as old ladies and shared a single eye and tooth amongst themselves. Perseus took the eye from them and threatened to pop it between his fingers if they didn't tell them where the Gorgons lived. They told him it was a swampy island with hardly any light, but just enough to see. Before Perseus traveled to the island of the Gorgons, he first went to the land of Hyperborean where he received three special items: a magic wallet (to place Medusa's severed head in once she's vanquished), a pair of winged sandals (to travel back to his home), and an invisible cap (to hide himself from trouble). Perseus landed on the island to find the three Gorgons laying on the ground sleeping (courtesy of Hypnos). Using the shield as a mirror, Perseus approached the sleeping Gorgons. When he was close enough, he brought the sword down upon her head, severing it from the body and having it roll and wake the other Gorgons. From her blood sprang a creature, Pegasus. He stuffed her head in his pouch, but the remaining Gorgons woke and flew at Perseus. Using his winged sandles, he flew back home using the cap of darkness. He arrived home during his mother's forced wedding. He yelled, "Mother, cover your eyes!" He then pulled Medusa's head out of his pouch and turned everyone to stone. He then went to Athena's temple and gave the goddess the shield with Medusa's image etched on it, which she named Aegis. Then he threw Medusa's head into the ocean where it drifted across the sea, creating coral on the way. Then he talked about Medusa's mother. Andromeda On his way home from his quest, Perseus passed by the land of Ethiopia where he saw Andromeda, the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia (king and queen of Ethiopia), chained to a rock by the sea. He freed her and killed the sea monster that was about to eat Andromeda by showing the monster Medusa's severed head, instantly turning it to stone. After saving the king's daughter, and saving Ethiopia from the sea monster's wrath, the king gives consent to Perseus to marry Andromeda. References *http://www.pantheon.org/ Category:Greek mythology Category:Heroes